Talk:OIS Territorial Defense
This is already ridiculous and you haven't even finished writing it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What's ridiculous? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) "Thirty-eight fortresses provide extremely strong defense to nearby areas. All of them are operated directly by OIS, except for Cai-doi Platform. Equipped with Kad Yuq radar, advanced missles, and thousands of airplanes and patrol boats each, the platforms are the product of OIS' high technological advance. They are circular in shape, ensuring a full 360 view, with a 120m diameter???. There are 180 windows total, each supplied with a powerful Kad Yuq transmitter. On the inside are the vast military stores and cabins for supervisors, although it is kept secret. The fortresses are constructed of high-strength concrete reinforced with titanium and two-layer glass panes of 5cm gorilla glass and 25cm tempered glass. Despite the name, weak fortifications form some of the strongest barriers known to man. The borders range in thickness from 10km to 15km. There are several walls of concrete throughout the area, and many barriers to tanks. Every few dozen miles is a concrete fortress, with two or three smaller ones in between. The contents of the underground are unknown, but it is believed there may be supply stores and minefields." 1) 120 meters is quite small for a sea fortress designed to contain "thousands" of planes and boats. If you mean 120 MILES, this is even more ludacris. 2) 10-15km wide barrier of concrete? 3) Both of these things completed in five months? Based on your barrier map, this would take dozens of years to complete. You don't even use droids.Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) 1) Maybe not thousands. My bad. It should be more like hundreds. And I meant to put 1200m, it must have been a typo. 2) Heh, that would be stupid. It's more of a Maginot Line-type defence, not a solid barrier. 3) Well, we have lots of resources, you see. If an average OIS-er poops 0.4 liter of feces a day, and everyone contributed it to the Russia-OIS border (which they didn't and won't), the border would be two walls, each three feet wide and fifty feet high. That should give you an idea of how much resources we have. With 2 L of urine per day, the moat between the walls would be fifty feet wide, and 30 feet deep. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Btw we do use droids, if nanites count, and we also have OI3 weather stations which help out with melting and keeping workers cool, etc. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Where did you find these poop statistics? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I can forsee this being done with nanites, depending on the intracicy of the structure. If its just a huge stone slab and the nanites pull raw materials from the ground, then no problem.Gatemonger 05:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok then... so if I can understand this correctly... OIS.... completely.... and utterly.... cut themselves off from the entire planet with super barriers, destroying their economies, their trade, tourism, the ability of their own citizens to move around from places to place and the ability of their citizens to leave their territory (whether by immigration or simply going on vacation)? I mean... these barriers cut off land borders, they cut off sea coast lines (destroying beaches and disrupting ports) and they are so massive (10-15km) that they bulldozed massive chunks of land out of their own countries to build the borders and managed to afford to build all of this (potentially trillions of dollars) that could have so well gone to helping their own countries improve themselves (ie: education, healthcare, social services, welfare aid, disaster relief, infrastructure development) because they are so greedy and imperialistic that they find it necessary to super ultra guard themselves from retaliation due to their plans to invade, harass, mass murder and destroy random nations for no other reason than who knows what? I think OIS lives by "did it for teh lulz" too hardcore. Sometimes trolling goes too far. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) In today's day in age no one's cut off from the entire planet even with super barriers. That's what airplanes and globalization do to you. And even for that matter, there are no interior borders, so if they have no one else, they have themselves. I do believe that in most cases, as it is in mine, that citizens are free to come and go as they please, like they've always been able to. The only land border I have is with China, and that's all good. As for sea borders, the populace understands that its for their own protection. The ports aren't impeded at all, that would cause true damage. What else? Trillions of dollars in real life maybe, but no one would spend this kinda money on defense in real life except US and A. Seeing that this is Future World, and even the most expensive commodities can be gotten for close to free, I don't see how it would cost that much. I have one of the best education systems in the world, highest life expectancy in the world, lowest homicide rates in the world, welfare is unneeded, haven't been any recent disasters, and the only largely non-developed areas in my country are Northern Korea (equate to the American Great Plains) and Karafuto (Alaska). Greed drives progress, and I'm not Imperial. The two empires that made up my country were abolished decades ago. This is about as far as my country can grow, at any rate. Nowhere to be imperial at. Oh and yes, I fear retribution, even though I don't plan on invading, harassing, genociding, or destroying random nations for no reason. Warfare and violence are the most extravagent wastes of resources possible, but they seem to happen often here, so you gotta roll with the punches. I didn't do it for the lulz; I did it cuz "Freedom through Superior Firepower" ain't somethin' I want imposed on me. Sometimes 1337 OMGWTFBBQ hax goes too far. Woogers - talk ( ) 10:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Poop statistics from Google… The reason for the war is to maintain Eastern lifestyle, culture, politics, etc., without any intervention (which hasn't happened in centuries). The land wasn't bulldozed… I seriously based my weak borders off half the Maginot Line, which is basically a system of rails and fortresses which was impossible to cross during WWII. Coastal barriers are nothing but the occasional Ocdem. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 13:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Rules This was brought up to my attention. Basically I have taken a stance at ignoring Yarphei and OIS because I'm tired of it's childish and ridiculous behavior. It was brought to my attention that this barrier system is technically against the rules. You are controlling the actions of blank nations by having them build these defenses. While you may do these things in your own nation, controlling the actions of blanks including their defenses, what they build and if they attack other users without consent is against the rules. We are negating all Territorial Defenses in all nations except for Yarphei, Cantonese Republic, EAF and SCOSK. You may also build defenses around your free cities. During the war, you may control only your own nations except in agreement with all players involved in the war. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Other notes: Rasmusbyg has claimed DK was not given permission to expand Kalmykia into USSR territory. Before USSR was claimed, Kalmykia SSR was claimed by DK. The USSR was then establshed but mysteriously Kalmykia continued to expand into TM and Rasmus's territory without knowledge or consent claiming large sections of USSR. I have reduced Kalmykia to its original borders except for it's territory gained from the OIS buffer zone that DK allowed. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :For the sake of the Oirat War, please leave the original borders. However, I will allow the borders to shrink to your proposal before or during the initial stages of the big war. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) How about redefining the OIS as a sovereign entity, containing the land surrounding and including Tavoy, Myanmar, and the territorial defenses? Sort of like Vatican City and the Catholic Church, centered in one small place, but with emplacements on a global scale. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Still into walls and forts? Are these defences still in operation, they look formidable but not undefeatable which is good for balanced play. Also I've seen a lot of out of date articles (mainly UN, PAFF and OIS bug me the most) that should be slightly updated (especially maps, as they are the easiest way to take in information). Just saying not forcing but good luck if you do theres a lot of pages. edit: forgot to add, how much do the sea fortresses cost to set up? Kunarian 23:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I reverted and negated this on the basis of utter unrealism and stupidity and rule violation. Ignore this article. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) righto then, I can look across at turkey without 172 red dots focusing in on me then. But still some organisation articles should be updated and this should have in bold writing at the top something like: THIS ARTICLE VIOLATES FW RULES, IGNORE IT Kunarian 23:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember this being reverted, but at any rate most of this has been dismantled. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) By the way, if you want to see an article about a sea fort, see Khuâyđầy Platform. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 02:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC)